kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Lizadra
Overview Lizadra is a large lizard-like creature who has been adopted by the city of Philadelphia, and retrofitted with long-range weaponry and cybernetic enhancements. He can run very swiftly, alternately engaging opponents close-in and then pulling back to unleash a barrage of artillery fire. Origin An infant Kaiju (about the size of a horse) was found trying to claw its way out of the overflow tanks at a Philadelphia water treatment plant. The pitiful creature had shattered bones, a malformed skull, and a stump of a right leg. Some speculated that the creature was a stowaway from the Philippines - others thought it was a refugee from Newark's toxic shores. Zoologists at Drexel University estimated that the creature would die within the week. But the creature survived, and even began to thrive as he became a symbol of pride for the city of brotherly love. Friendly to everyone, the doe-eyed creature's face was plastered across T-shirts and coffee mugs declaring “See Philadelphia's Monstrous Secret!” Monster attacks became for frequent along the coast - New York, Baltimore, Boston - coastal cities were prepping for disaster, and Philadelphia's pet began to seem less cute, and more like a harbinger of worse to come. The deep waters around Philadelphia made it impossible to monitor all possible approach routes, and people began to whisper that, in the event of an attack, no help would be able to arrive in time to save the city. So the city took action on its own. WWII-era dry-docks were resurrected, and steel mills sang as the city of Philadelphia took on it's biggest public works project ever - to forge its loveable one-legged junior monster into a fully-capable combat kaiju. Iron plates were torn from old ships, guns were mounted, and half a billion dollars was invested in a high-impact robotic leg. The monster's body was carved and modified - tissue exchanged for wet ware cybernetics. A neural network mapped out over a decade was grafted to his skull, allowing pilots to guide him like a cart horse or a slightly-aware predator drone. Towering axe-like blades adorned the tip of his tail. Philadelphia was ready - but is the world ready for… Lizadra? Energy System Lizadra's Long-range Ballistic Cannons vent extreme heat & kinetic power into Lizadra's body, powering his ability to spew liquid plasma at short ranges. If too much energy is allowed to accumulate in Lizadra's body, the LBC's will not fire until he vents the power. Ranged Combat Lizadra uses two distinct energy weapons - his Long-range Ballistic Cannons bombard targets from afar with high-velocity shells and his Plasma Bile burns flesh and melts armor at close range. Lizadra's Wrist Cannons have an effective range of only a few meters - making them more of a supplement to his scrawny arms than an alternate range attack. Grappling Lizadra's arms are too short to give him the leverage necessary to lift kaiju. However, his stocky tail can be used to impale, hoist, and toss opponents. Melee Combat Lizadra is ferocious in melee combat, but lacks the reach, experience, and raw power necessary to stand toe-to-toe with other kaiju for any extended period. Weakness Lizadra is smaller than most monsters, weaker than most monsters, and has outdated ill-conceived weaponry. His running speed is excellent, but he lacks the mass to Charge effectively. Lizadra must rely on luck, cunning, and his ability to capitalize on mistakes. Animation Guidelines *Personality: Lizadra is energetic, enthusiastic, and thoroughly loveable. See reference anims of puppies. *Combat Focus: Lizadra is all about movement, weapons, and occasional quick melee attacks. *Special Considerations: Lizadra's weapons will need to pivot, and he'll need distinct footsteps for his metal / flesh feet. External Links *Official Wiki Page *Official Design Thread Category:Official Kaiju Combat Monsters Category:Progenitor Series 1 Category:Purple Kaiju Category:Male kaiju Category:Good Kaiju